Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air vent for a vehicle, in which the air discharge direction of an air vent, which is to supply outside air to the inside of a vehicle, can be adjusted at various different angles and the air to be discharged can be diffused.
Background Art
In general, an air vent for a vehicle, which has been typically used for supplying outside air to the inside of a vehicle, includes a plurality of rear vanes provided to be arranged in the vertical direction at the front side in an air vent housing, which has a discharge hole at the front side, a plurality of front vanes provided to be arranged in the right and left directions at the rear side in the air vent housing, and wind direction adjustment knobs are connected and provided to the rear vanes and the front vanes so as to move the rear vanes and the front vanes in the right and left directions and vertical direction.
According to the prior art vehicle air vent, each of the rear vanes is inclined upwards or downwards as the wind direction adjustment knob is moved in the upward or downward direction such that the air discharged through the discharge hole of the air vent housing is adjusted in the up and down directions, and each of the front vanes is inclined to the right or left as the wind direction adjustment knob is moved in the right or left direction such that the air discharged through the discharge hole of the air vent housing is adjusted in the right and left directions.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 1, Korean registered patent publication No. 10-0633928 discloses an air vent provided to a dashboard of a vehicle so as to discharge the air from an air conditioner to the inside of a vehicle, which includes: an air vent housing 100 formed in the shape of a spherical shape, and having support parts 120, which are formed to intersect with each other in the housing such that an insertion hole 140 is formed in the center of the intersection of the support parts 120, and have insertion grooves 160 formed on respective support surfaces of the support parts 120; vertical and horizontal vanes 200, 300 having fitting pieces 220, 320, which are formed at both sides thereof and provided to the insertion grooves 160 of the air vent housing 100 so as to operate, and mounting pieces 240, 340 formed between the fitting pieces 220, 320; an air vent knob 400 provided to the insertion hole 140 of the air vent housing 100 so as to be operated by a user; and operation link parts 500 connected and provided to the mounting pieces 240, 340 of the vertical and horizontal vanes 200, 300 so as to operate according to the operation of the air vent knob 400, and engaged with an adjustment gear 2 at the end portion of the air vent knob 400.
However, the prior art air vent has disadvantages that the air vent is provided to the inlet of a duct, through which air is discharged, and an additional damper for opening or closing the inside of the duct as well as an opening and closing knob for operating the damper have to be added, increasing the number of required parts and making the manufacturing of the air vent complicated.
In addition, the air vent knob and the opening and closing knob, which have to be separately provided to the air vent, make the operation inconvenient and hinder the appearance of the inside of the vehicle.